Mágico despertar
by Usagi brouillard
Summary: • Para muchos la felicidad consiste en un estado intangible de plenitud, pequeños lapsos dentro de la continuidad, pero para ti no funciona así. Tu alegría es perpetua, lo sabes pues al poder abrazarlas y quererlas con el alma entera, sabes que la dicha es algo que puedes percibir con cada uno de tus sentidos y de manera eterna. Ellas te hacen completa y absolutamente feliz.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionados son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi. Su uso de ellos en mis historias están libres de lucro.**

¡Hola a todos! No quería despedir este lindo día sin antes pasar a dejar algo para celebrar a nuestras dos bonitas chicas cumpleañeras. Espero que les guste este pequeño OS pues fue hecho con mucho cariño y presión xD

¡Buena lectura!

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

Nunca pensaste que la vida cambiaría para ti de tal forma, incluso en los mínimos detalles. Jamás hubieras sospechado hasta qué punto todo sería distinto, como tu mundo había tomado por completo los hermosos nuevos colores rosa pastel que ellas proyectaban.

Rememoras entonces, en cuenta regresiva, el momento exacto en que tu universo ha dado ese giro, el segundo en que descubriste nuevos e impensados matices en tu alma.

Llegaste al instante en que, tomando su mano, supiste que ninguna de las decenas de libros prenatales que habías leído a lo largo de esos meses te iban a ser realmente de ayuda. Nada ni nadie te prepararon realmente para recibir esa avalancha de sentimientos entrelazados, esa que se anudaba en la boca de tu estómago y por poco te hizo desfallecer, sin embargo, de alguna manera, pudiste mantenerte erguido. Habría sido ilógico además que cayeras rendido, pues ella, tu esposa, era quien realmente padecía fuertes dolores al recibir en su vientre las contracciones del trabajo de parto.

Te mantuviste firme a su izquierda e intentabas ayudarla como te fuera posible. La alentabas a continuar, a resistir. Le decías que ya pronto acabaría el sufrimiento y que lo olvidaría al recibir juntos a la flor de verano que vuestro amor había podido concebir. Pronto llegaría la pequeña dama.

Serena, la neo reina de Tokio de Cristal, se retorcía de lado a lado dando la impresión de que ni siquiera atendía tus palabras. Lucía exhausta, cansada de tener que seguir soportando la sensación de que su cuerpo se estuviese partiendo por la mitad. De sus labios solo salían gritos que con mucho esfuerzo luchó por acallarlos en ellos mismos. Su rostro se encontraba enrojecido e inflamado. Sus ojos apenas se abrían en el instante en que el doctor a cargo de su cuidado indicaba que dejara de pujar. Su frágil cuerpo estaba pareciendo no tolerar la demanda de un parto natural.

Secabas de su frente el sudor que quedaba después de aquellos lapsos de diez segundos llenos de exigencia física y emocional. En aquellas pausas te observaba y parecía pedirte clemencia, que cambiaran lugares y fueras tú quien llevaría a cabo el trabajo de tener que dar a luz a la niña.

—No puedo más… —decía en un fino hilo de voz.

—Claro que puedes. Lo estás haciendo fantástico, mi amor.

—Viene otra contracción.

Al ser esto anunciado por tu médico, tu mujer intentaba reacomodarse lo mejor posible para continuar. Tomabas su mano nuevamente, apoyabas con la otra la parte trasera de su cabeza y luchabas junto a ella una vez más. Contenías la respiración, mordías tus labios y tu mirada inquieta buscaba ver ya a la pequeña nacer. Estabas ansioso como nunca antes en toda tu vida.

La batalla continuaba siendo ardua y fatigante. Cada segundo que pasaba incrementaba tu expectación, como así también crecían los deseos de que tu esposa pudiera salir victoriosa de este gran reto que implicaba el convertirlos en padres. En ese instante sentiste un renovado respeto por ella, por su calidad de mujer y compañera de vida. Estaba dando lo mejor de sí para poder obsequiarte una nueva inspiración, una nueva sonrisa, otro motivo por el cual luchar.

Cuando escuchaste un feroz rugido saliendo de lo más profundo del pecho de Serena, supiste que poco restaba para poder conocer a la nueva integrante de la familia.

—La bebé está coronando —anunció el doctor.

De tu mujer brotó una nueva descarga de energía sin igual, mientras que tú perdías las pocas que te quedaban. Te sentiste frío, débil y vulnerable.

Buscaste el rostro de la neo reina en un intento por absorber algo de su poder. Lo obtuviste. Ella siempre, con su sola presencia, te hacía sentir fuerte.

Redirigiste la mirada y notaste como el doctor, junto a la matrona asistente, maniobraban con destreza los instantes finales del alumbramiento.

—Ya casi. Solo un pujo más —pidió la mujer.

Serena le obedeció sin demoras.

Quedaste atónito ante todo lo que ocurría. De nada te sirvió en ese minuto ser doctor, querer usar el temple profesional y permanecer objetivamente calmo ante un procedimiento tan natural como éste suponía. Ese día solamente fuiste un hombre, uno que admiraba la entereza de su esposa, que no entendía cómo podía estar haciendo lo que hacía, que casi no soportaba la tensión de aquellos segundos y solamente deseaba encontrarse con aquella persona que desde ya, te robaba el alma.

De un instante a otro, Serena suspiró con alivio. Detuviste tu mirada en su rostro y le acariciaste, pero antes de poder hilar frase alguna un suave llanto te caló el espíritu.

No lo podías creer.

Ella al fin había llegado.

—Es una nena muy bonita. Me imagino que quieren conocerla —propuso el doctor, con amena simpatía.

Asentiste silente y tus ojos se abrieron en amor cuando la pequeña dama apareció sostenida en las manos de aquel médico.

Dejó su cuerpo desnudo sobre el pecho de su madre y ésta rompió en emotivo llanto. Pronto la matrona la cubrió con una manta mientras quitaba los restos de sangre sobre su rostro, luego se hizo atrás y les otorgó parcial privacidad para que los tres compartieran aquel íntimo y mágico momento.

La observaste sin poder hablar. Ella era, sin duda alguna, la bebé más hermosa que habías visto en toda tu vida.

Besaste la frente de tu mujer. La felicitaste, le agradeciste tan inmenso obsequio y renovaste los votos de amor que le habías pronunciado en el altar. De ahora en adelante y más que nunca darías todo por ella y por la niña que contenía en sus brazos con tanta devoción. Lloraste de felicidad a su lado sintiéndote totalmente bendecido.

—¿Será el padre quien corte el cordón umbilical? —consultó rápidamente el profesional. Nuevamente le asentiste en silencio.

Esperaste el momento indicado para poder hacerlo. Cuando obtuviste la aprobación de tu colega diste por terminada aquella conexión biológicamente primordial entre la bebé y su madre. Sonreíste satisfecho al sentirte parte de todo el proceso.

Regresaste hasta el lugar donde Serena, mucho más calmada, esperaba por ti. Te regaló la más gigante de sus sonrisas, una que relucía genuinamente como una de las más importantes, de las más significativas y profundas. Eso te hizo saber que todo dolor, el físico suyo y el psicológico que recayó sobre ti, habían valido completamente la pena.

—Somos tan afortunados, Darien… —recitó con hermosos tintes de maternidad—. Es tan hermosa y pequeña. Es un verdadero ángel.

Te conmovió escucharla hablar así.

—Es idéntica a ti —secundaste siendo completamente sincero. Aun cuando la niña fuese una recién nacida, hallaste en ella la preciosura de su madre.

Acariciaste el rostro de tu hija. Su piel era suave como la seda y para ti fue como poder tocar un milagro hecho personita. En tu pecho ya no había más lugar para la emoción. Al menos así lo pensaste hasta que…

—¡Mírala! Te está saludando —pronunció tu esposa.

La pequeña dama, sin que lo hubieras sospechado, había capturado con fuerza uno de tus dedos. La observaste y viste que ella también lo hacía. De inmediato sentiste la inmensa conexión entre los dos, el inicio de una eterna complicidad.

Una lágrima se precipitó por tu mejilla sin que pudieras evitarlo.

Nada de lo que habías escuchado al respecto pudo siquiera acercarse a lo que experimentaste en aquel segundo. Ese momento sublime era simplemente parte de un sueño, el mejor de todos. Y seguía pareciéndote como tal incluso a un año de su realización.

Ese treinta de Junio te marcó y el de este año también.

Girando hacia tu derecha sonriente, acomodas con delicadeza tu almohada para que la pequeña dama no vea interrumpido su sueño. Tomas su mano con suavidad y la acaricia enmudecido pues las palabras sobraban. Nada podría realmente explicar cuánto la amas.

Se cumplía un año desde que pudiste ver sus ojos observar el mundo, trescientos sesenta y cinco días desde que ella había pintado el tuyo con hermosos colores rosa pastel.

Idolatrándola por completo, sigues velando por sus sueños. En tu mente le prometes un millar de cosas, como que nadie jamás podrá hacerle daño, que siempre será tu pequeña bebé, la más hermosa de todas, el milagro hecho personita y la nueva inspiración de cada paso que das. También se lo prometes a ella, tu esposa, que estando ubicada al otro lado de la gran cama que comparten, continúa durmiendo.

¿Qué habías hecho para merecer tanta felicidad? Era algo que te preguntabas a menudo.

¿Cuándo imaginaste que tus sombríos días no serían más que parte de un pasado sin punto de retorno?

De ser un hombre solitario, carente de afecto emocional y de familia, hoy eres el marido de la mujer más fascinante de todo el cosmos, padre de una hermosa hija y el rey de un próspero país, ese por el cual luchas día a día, proveyéndole así toda la seguridad que pudieras alcanzar con tu esfuerzo, para que las dos mujeres más importantes para ti puedan compartir la tuya en paz.

Esa era tu misión y la sentías cada vez más real en cuanto la mirada azul de tu esposa se encontraba con la tuya.

—Buenos días —dices al verla despertar.

Un tanto aletargada pero no por eso menos feliz, Serena te sonríe, encuentra tu mano y la sostiene con fuerza antes de que junto a ti hagan recaer nuevas caricias hacia quien está en medio de los dos.

—Algo me decía que la traerías a nuestra cama —comenta tu mujer, con calma alegría.

—Te diría que "no pude evitarlo" pero la verdad es que ni siquiera hice el intento —confiesas entre risas.

—¿No lloró cuando la sacaste de su cuna? —te consulta ella.

—Casi nada, más bien optó por estirarse un poco y seguir durmiendo en mis brazos hasta que la traje hasta aquí. Desde ese minuto ha estado tranquila.

Serena confía en ti y lo sabes, por eso no hace reclamo alguno por lo que decidiste hacer antes de que despertara. En todo este año no ha dudado en recalcar tus cualidades como padre, lo bueno y autosuficiente que eres en ello, lo magnífico que le resultaba que tú fueras quien compartía esta experiencia a su lado.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo para desayunar? Sospecho que no has comido por estar cuidando de ella —dice Serena entre tanto, preparándose para salir de la cama.

—No te preocupes, estoy esperando que esta niñita despierte para traerles el desayuno a la cama. Hoy mis dos mujeres serán agasajadas por mí, así partiremos este maravilloso día.

—¿Y después? —te consultó ya maravillada con tus proposiciones.

—Bueno, después jugaremos con ella, la besaremos hasta que no podamos más y cuando llore para que dejemos de asfixiarla con nuestro cariño y termine quedándose dormida, prepararé los últimos detalles de la fiesta. Todas las chicas vendrán, también tu familia y amigos. Hoy tendremos una gran celebración para las dos.

—Una vez más y como siempre, Darien Chiba tiene todo resuelto —dijo tu esposa, sin poder borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

Te acercas a ellos y los besas con ternura, pasas también a besar la mejilla de tu hija y ante el contacto, sin sobresalto alguno, decide incorporarse al despertar. Te regala esa mirada estremecedora, tan llena de inocencia y dulzura que apenas eres capaz de soportar sin que tu pecho explote en orgullo y amor. Balbucea lo que recoges como saludo, la acunas en tus brazos y la aproximas a tu corazón. Te detienes para poder seguir observándola, encontrar en ella una y mil veces más la perfección de su ser.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi pequeña dama. Papá está aquí contigo y mamá también, ¿nos ves, preciosa?

La risueña infante juguetea sobre tus piernas mientras Serena se une al momento. La recibes haciéndole espacio en este estrecho abrazo, vuelves a besarla antes de hacerle llegar también tu saludo.

—Feliz cumpleaños, mi amor. ¿Qué podría regalarte este día si el mejor obsequio ya está con nosotros? —le preguntas, lleno de emotividad en tus palabras.

—Puedes seguir dándome tu amor, a mí y a nuestra hija. Nada puede superar eso, nada es mejor que poder tenerte a ti junto a nosotras.

Una vez más la besaste. Sabes que tiene razón, que el mejor regalo para todos es simplemente tenerse el uno al otro, amarse como lo hacen, cuidarse, respetarse y así esperar que el futuro solo traiga un sinfín de alegrías. Los tres lo harán posible. Los tres recorrerán este camino como la familia que son.

Para muchos la felicidad consiste en un estado intangible de plenitud, pequeños lapsos dentro de la continuidad, pero para ti no funciona así. Tu alegría es perpetua, lo sabes pues al poder abrazarlas y quererlas con el alma entera, sabes que la dicha es algo que puedes percibir con cada uno de tus sentidos y de manera eterna. Ellas hacen que este treinta de Junio sea el mejor día de tu vida, pues esta mañana te recuerda que las dos mujeres más importantes de tu existencia nacieron para poder acompañarte, para poder verte sonreír y convertirte en el hombre que eres. Ellas te hacen completa y absolutamente feliz.

* * *

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

¡Feliz cumpleaños Usagi & Chibiusa!

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤

* * *

¿Qué les pareció?

De verdad espero que les haya gustado. Sé que es cortito, pero para el tiempo que tuve al menos pude sacar algo xD así que personalmente quedo satisfecha por ello pues, si mal no recuerdo, es el primer OS que subo específicamente el 30 de Junio para celebrar a nuestras dos Serenas. Lo que sí sé es que es el primer relato que hago teniendo a Darien como protagonista y con narrador en 2da persona, lo cual me deja bastante contenta pues este tipo de narrador comienza a ser bastante recurrente a la hora de inspirarme.

Es maravilloso imaginar qué significa para Darien este día. En un momento pensé hacer algo más infantil y gracioso, quizás situándolo en un contexto diferente como lo es la presencia de Rini "en el pasado" y asdfasdfasdf, pero llegó el Rey Endymion a decirme que no, que localizara el tiempo y espacio en Tokio de Cristal y cómo iba a negarle a él eso si está bien bueno, perdón, es muy bueno entonces ya saben xD

De pasadita me sirve como práctica para lo que se vendrá en "Eterno resplandor de luna" Wiiii :)

En fin, dejo de darles la lata y me despido de ustedes. Muchas gracias por su lectura y tiempo. Si les gustó este OS los invito a dejarme un comentario para enterarme de que así fue.

Muchos besitos a todos mis sailor lectores, los de siempre, lo más nuevos, los que se fueron y los que vendrán.

¡Nos vemos pronto!

¡Nunca dejemos de soñar!

¡Nos leemos, sayo!

 _Usagi Brouillard.-_

*´¨)

(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤


End file.
